Printed circuit boards ("PCBs") are widely used in a broad range of products in commerce, examples of which are radios, televisions, VCRs, watches, timers and computers. The printed circuit boards come in a wide array of sizes and shapes.
Printed circuit boards, as well as other electronic components, in many instances are electronically joined through connectors. The components are typically interconnected to define a given function through a printed circuit board having contact pads complementary to pads of the components to which printed circuit board is to be joined.
Connectors are manufactured with distinct needs in mind. Some examples of special needs will be set forth below, with the invention herein described addressing some of these needs.
Connectors are manufactured with distinct requirements of contact force ranging from low closure force, to intermediate force, to those requiring rigorous application in the form of a coil spring. Special needs such as environment of use, vibration and stress must be kept in mind. Some special needs require that the connector be soldered to pads on the printed circuit board to insure that vibration or rough usage do not disrupt the connection.
In an effort to produce extremely high speed computers the size of the electronic devices used therein has become more miniaturized, so that now there is a need to provide a means to connect an extremely large number of contacts in a small space. Space considerations are of importance and it is generally desirable to engineer as many circuit boards as possible in a minimum amount of space.
The connectors can be formed, depending upon need, of materials such as stainless steel, beryllium, copper, phosphor bronze as well as various alloys thereof. On the contact points, finishes such as gold over nickel and finishes providing low resistance may be employed.
Recognizing the need to eliminate parts and components in electronic devices and the need to conserve space involved with printed circuit boards, as well as, the need to develop dependable connectors, efficiently, reliably and economically, the inventors have produced the connectors and the method of using the connectors of this invention.